Finding A Way Back To Her
by DreamerCarroll15
Summary: Guy Hastings is now all alone in the world until he meets a girl in the park that could change his life. until they discover a secret that could tear up her family and send him back to Alcatraz. i dont own Alcatraz just the storyline and the OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my secound Alcatraz fanfic. So hope you enjoy. And don't worry I'm still doing my TeenWolf fanfic. **

**Summary: After Hauser let Guy Hastings go with the agreement that he would never be able to make contact with Annie he wonders alone, sad and unhappy. Until he meets fourteen year old Laurie Marshel and soon he feels like a father again. Until he discovers Laurie has a secert... And a very big one at that! **

Chapter 1 - Alone Again.

"Can I ever see them again?" I ask as I watch Annie welcome her children and grandchildren.

She has aged well and looks like a healthly and happy grandmother.

"No"

Tears fill my eyes as I continue to watch her and her family. I'll never see my baby again. I'll never know my grandchildren or great grandchildren.

Emerson drives away then. I wipe my eyes and cheeks. He drives back into the town of San Fransico. He pulls up outside a bar.

"Hastings, I know it must be hard for you to be brought here, torn from your family but now.." He says before sighing. "You should start over, get a job, get an apartment or house, find a girl, get married and have kids"

"I had all that"

He sighs again.

"I know.. I know.." He says sadly. "You can get out here"

"What do I do know?"

"Take my advice"

I get out and look at Emerson one last time before he drives away. I must have twenty bucks in my wallet and maybe a tenner in my back pocket. I walk the wet streets of San Fransico and soon find myself outside an old B&B. I'll take Emerson's advice but it won't be the same. Not without my Annie and Betty.

**So review and tell me your thoughts on the first chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Park.

Guy Hastings was strolling through the park. It seemed that's all he did in his spare time now. When he wasn't working at the flower shop he was strolling around the park, watching families walk around and remember all the times he would play with Annie or when he and Betty first met.

He sat on the bench and watched the ducks swim through the pond. It was quiet at the park on a Tuesday afternoon. Hardly any families around. Guy sat lost in a world of his own until a child's sudden scream of excitement came out of nowhere. He looked around for the scream and noticed a small child about four or five years old running towards the pond with a bag of bread in his hands. Chasing after him was a girl about fourteen with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Luke get back here!"

The little toddler runs into the water laughing happily. Guy jumps up and runs to the child, he picks the child up before he can go any further. Guy walks out of the water as the girl runs up to him.

"Oh god thank you, I checked my phone for two seconds and then he was gone running"

Guy smiles at the girl and hands her back the toddler.

Smiling the girl holds the toddler on her hip and looks up at him.

"Do you know what's crazy.. I think I know you from somewhere"

"I don't think so.. I'm new in town"

It wasn't really a lie. Guy had never seen this girl before and he was still getting used to modern day San Franisco.

"Me too. I'm staying with my Nan until my parents finalise their divorce"

"That's horrible. It must be hard for you"

"Well I think its a good thing. I mean there always fighting and there not happy with one another, they deserve happiness right?"

"That's very mature of you"

The girl laughed and held her hand out to Guy.

"Marcie Evans, this is Luke my youngest uncle"

Uncle? The child is younger than the girl and yet he's her uncle?

Guy thought to himself.

"Guy Hastings"

Guy shakes Marcie's hand and smiles and Luke.

"Have you been living here long?" She asks Guy.

Marcie could sense he was lonely. She was too. She felt out of place at her Nan's. Even though Nan tried her best to make Marcie comfortable. Her only company was Luke. It was nice to meet someone as lonely as she was.

"A couple of weeks"

"Me too.. The city's really big isn't it?"

"Its big enough"

Marcie's phone in her pocket began to play a noisy ringtone. She smiled at Guy and said.

"Sorry someone's calling me"

Marcie took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hi Nan.. Yeah... Okay.. Yeah I will.. Okay bye"

Marcie shoved the phone back in her pocket.

"My Nan, I have to get milk on the way home and by the sounds of things she needs it bad.. It was nice meeting you Guy"

"You too Marice and Luke"

Guy patted the toddlers head and smiled. Marice smiled too and walked up the path towards the gates. She turned around and saw Guy standing there in the same spot where she left him.

She waved back at him before leaving the park, happy she left the house and went to the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya guys, just letting you know I'll hardly be on fanfiction because I've oved to wattpad because its easier. All my stories from my fanfiction account will be on my wattpad account. So see ya on the other side… XxParadiseLostxX (MY WATTPAD NAME)


End file.
